Oblivion
by Rafaperez
Summary: Spider-man Homecoming. After the interview, Tony feels the happiest man in the world but Pepper, inside, just want to shout, frustrated.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : Spider-man Homecoming. After the interview, Tony feels the happiest man in the world but Pepper, inside, just want to shout, frustrated.

 **Have a good read and reviews. Favoriting is nice but reviews help the author.**

 **Oblivion**

 _Are you going to age with grace? Are you going to age without mistakes?_

 _When oh, oh, oh and oblivion, when oh, oh, oh and oblivion_

 _When oh, oh, oh and oblivion, when oh, oh, oh and oblivion_

 _When oh, oh, oh and oblivion, when oh, oh, oh and oblivion_

 _When you play it hard and I try to follow you there_

 _It's not about control_

 _But I turn back when I see where you go_

 **Oblivion-Bastille**

When the interview was over, Tony escaped to the waiting room where Pepper had entered, anxious to see her and then, he saw her in front of the mirror, staring at the engagement ring in her finger, her face very concentrated, framed by her strawberry blonde hair and he smiled, approaching her and hugging her from behind.

"Hi, love..." He whispered, kissing her lips and then seeing their reflex on the mirror, feeling the happiest man in the world for having her in his arms, because she'd accepted his proposal to become hos wife.

As a scientist, he didn't believe in some things, but he believe that Pepper was his soulmate and wanted to always be with her and, hoped that it would be a restart for them, after their break because of his missions and discussions.

"Hi Tony." She said, giving him a small smile, through the mirror, feeling his chest against her back and she felt her heart heavy with what she was about to do.

Outside, she seemed calm, concentrated, but inside, she wanted to shout, shout at Tony, at herself for being in that situation, pull at her hair, to cry.

She still had that strange look on her blue eyes, concentrated and Tony couldn't decipher them and then, she held one of his hands that had been around her waist and put her ring on his hand.

"Here, your ring..."

Tony widened his eyes, staring at the ring on his hand, feeling his heart stop while Pepper took a step forward, away from Tony's warmth, one hand holding her arm and staring at her shoes, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"What... what are you talking about, Pepper?" Tony asked, his eyes staring the back of her dress, his face shocked, but he forced a small smile, ignoring the desperation that was invading his heart and he extended the ring to her. "it's yours, your engagement ring."

"It's all a window dressing... And I don't want it for us." She finally said, turning to Tony, her mascara smudged, eyes sad while she shook her head slowly.

She loved Tony, he was the love of her life, her soulmate and what she wanted the most was to become , but not in a window dressing wedding. It had been some weeks since they had started talking to each other about things that didn't involve work and had even shared some kiss. A year ago they had broken up because he had started building armors again, and, as the interview that afternoon had been planned to introduce Peter Parker with his new suit but, he had declined it, she knew the idea of the wedding had appeared as a plan to cover them.

She'd accepted, taken by surprise and had felt happy, but then, during the interview, she had started to realize that and, she didn't want that she and Tony restarted their relationship in that way.

"My love, you're wrong..." The horrible feeling Tony had felt in his heart diminished while he started to understand what she was saying and he shook his head, holding her face and running his tumbles under her eyes, cleaning the mascara and her tears and she stared at him, frowning, parting her lips to say something but he interrupted:

"Shh, let me talk..." Tony brushed away her bangs, caressing her face and then lowering his hand through her shoulder and arm, reaching her right hand and joining to his, raising then between their bodies and he said, serious: "It was the true when I said that this ring that I left with Happy has 8 years and I bought it because I knew that when I decided to get married, it'd be with you and, only you, because I love you."

"What?" Peppers lips parted in surprise, even though a part of her still was feeling a little uncertain and he continued, his face softer:

"And when we broke up, after I started building armors again and then the fight with the Cap, I started thinking about myself, about us and where we were heading and all I could think was that I loved you more than anything Pepper, that you're my soulmate and that I wanted to spend the rest of my days by your side, grow old with you and overcome our mistakes together and not to forget our love story."

Tony's eyes shone, his heart beating fast while he saw Pepper's face illuminating, her face opening in a surprised smile and then, he said hoarse:

"And when I saw you today, in this beautiful dress, knowing I had to announce something, I knew it'd be the perfect moment so, I'll ask you again, Virgina Potts, marry me?"

"Oh my God Tony, yes!" And Pepper, laughing, touched, shook her head and put her arms around his neck, staring at the man with a beautiful smile, seeing him smile too and he put the ring back in her the finger of her right hand that was around his neck.

Pepper stared at her hand, behind him, seeing the ring there and feeling a great happiness inside herself, imagining them together, with kids, growing old, realizing he had told her the true and the redhead said, resting her forehead against his and caressing his hair with the hand that now had the ring:

"I'm sorry for early...

"My love, it's me we're talking about, I used to be a playboy and I know that in the past I didn't gave you many reasons to believe in me but I love you." He told her with a smile, staring at her beautiful eyes, caressing her back and then, slowly, his lips approached hers.

"I love you, tony, and I want to grow old at your side, happy..." And Pepper parted her pink lips, waiting for his.

The kiss started slow and full of love, their lips exchanging caresses and Tony caressed her face while his lips moved over hers in a more intense rhythm, feeling its softness and the satisfied sight she let escape against his mouth, that was fighting for control.

Pepper then parted her lips for his tongue, running one hand through the hairs of his nape, bringing him more to her and making his desire grow and he deepened the kiss, his hand on her back lowering more and more over the black dress, massaging her.

When both interrupted the kiss to breath, ready to leave and celebrate, they exchanged a look full of promises and the redhead then let her hands fall from his nape to the front of his suit with a smirk, readjusting his shirt and taking her time on his chest, provoking him with her fingers while buttoning up one button that was open and Tony laughed, because Pepper would always be like that maniac for everything in its place and then, grabbing her hand with his and joining their fingers, they left the room together, ready to celebrate.


End file.
